Fragile Soul
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Dengan mata yang terpejam ini, apakah kalian sadar? kalian terlalu sabar menghadapiku. dan ku harap, kalian dapat memberikanku senyum yang cerah lagi saat aku terbangun. tak ada lagi luka yang aku lihat. jiwa yang bersih, dan juga hati yang bersih. tanpa sedikitpun goresan luka. /KyuWook-YeWook/GS/Chap 2 UP! / Review please? :)
1. Chapter 1

_KyuWook_YeWook_

_Warning : GS, Typo, Alur maju-mundur, GJ._

_Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

* * *

><p><em><strong> T<strong>_**er**_**kadang,**_

_**Untuk mempertahankan semua yang aku sayangi aku harus merasakan sakitnya terlebih**__**dahulu.**_

_**Untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan semua ha yang aku inginkan aku harus melepasnya dulu.**_

_**Dan,**_

_**Untuk kamu yang masih saja menganggapku seperti boneka kecil mainanmu dulu, aku akan menunggu. **_

_**Setidaknya,**_

_**Sampai kau mau mengakui ku. Aku akan terus menunggu.**_

_**Walaupun,**_

_**Harus menutup mataku sejenak.**_

"Wookie-ah! Kau mau kemana? Ini masih turun salju! Kamu harusnya diam saja dirumah!" seorang namja bermata sipit berteriak keras saat melihat yeoja kecil keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Rasa khawatirnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Dari raut wajahnya tergambar jelas rasa kekhawatirannya itu, seolah-olah salju itu dapat membunuh yeoja itu kapan saja.

Yeoja itu berbalik dan tersenyum kecil. "tenang saja,oppa.. aku hanya ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk malam ini, kok.. "

Yesung masih menantap yeoja tadi dengan wajah tidak puas."sudahlah oppa.. dia kan sudah bilang kalau dia hanya ingin membeli makanan. Lagian aku takut sendiri dirumah, oppa.. ayo masuk." Kali ini Yesung menatap malas yeoja yang berelayut manja dilengannya.

"iya, oppa.. aku akan kembali secepat mungkin kok." _Setidaknya sampai acara kalian selesai_.. Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Yesung menghela nafasnya.

"haah.. yasudahlah. Tapi janji ya.. tidak akan lama! Atau oppa tidak akan mengizinkan kamu keluar rumah lagi." Ancam Yesung. Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi namja itu.

"huh.. menyebalkan. Sana cepat pergi! Hari sudah semakin siang. Kita sudah lapar!" yeoja di samping Yesung itu mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Ryeowook untuk segera pergi.

"ah, baiklah.. aku pergi dulu, oppa, eonnie.. " Ryeowook membungkuk lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Masih terdengar di telinganya teriakan Yesung yang menyuruhnya agar tidak lama-lama. Dan perkataan itu membuat Yeoja manis ini tersenyum kecil. Dan tanpa sadar, air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Dengan pelan, ia sentuh pipinya yang basah itu.

"apa ini akhir? Kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa kutahan lagi?" ucapnya lirih. Langkahnya memelan sampai akhirnya berhenti. "aku tidak ingin kembali.. oppa.. mianhae."

Ryeowook menatap kelangit saat di rasanya suatu benda yang dingin jatuh di kepalanya. "haah.. salju kembali turun. Harusnya aku senang. Tapi kenapa malah..sesak?"

Tes..Tes..

Darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Tangan yeoja itu kini memukul-mukul dadanya. Nafas yeoja itu pun mulai tidak teratur. Sampai akhirnya yeoja itu sudah tidak kuat. Pandangannya gelap. Tak ada cahaya satupun dan tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan semata.

_**Aku tidak pernah tau,**_

_**Dan aku tak pernah mau tau.**_

_**Boneka kecil ini hanyalah tipuan semata.**_

_**Padang rumput luas yang indah,**_

_**Hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak lamunan yang ku fikirkan.**_

_**Dan kamu,**_

_**Hanyalah satu dari sekian angan yang ku gantungkan dalam permintaanku.**_

_**Yang tak akan pernah terwujudkan.**_

* * *

><p>Yap! Akhirnya aku bisa ngetik lagi.. huweee<p>

Gimana? Aneh ya? Mau dilanjut atau gk? Ingin liat reaksinya dulu. Kalo bagus, ya dilanjut. Kalo nggk... ya sudah. Anggap ini drabble lagi. ^^ makasih yg udah mau comment di The Gift ya^^

And last.. _mind to review? _

_ KreyKim^^_


	2. The Beginning of New Life

_KyuWook_YeWook_

_Warning : GS, Typo, Alur maju-mundur, GJ._

_Disclaimer : SJ Member aren't mine. But For Wookie, He always be My Brother! xD_

_Ps : in this chappter is all Wokie side. So.. enjoy^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada jiwa yang sangat rapuh ini.<strong>_

_**Lalu,**_

_**haruskah aku memulai kehidupan ini, Tuhan?**_

"eungh.."

"ah.. kau sudah sadar?"

Aku membelalakan mataku menatap sekelilingku dengan kaget. Nuansa gelap di sekitarku membuatku semakin takut. Rasa penasaranku membuatku ingin melihat asal suara. Namun..

"Argh!"

"eh? Jangan bergerak dulu! Saraf-saraf mu masih dalam penyembuhan. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dikira ngebunuh anak dibawah umur lagi."

Kriet..

Sekarang orang itu telah duduk disamping ranjang. Dia tersenyum geli melihatku. Wajahnya sekilas kekanakan dengan sikapnya barusan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tenang. Dan aku sangat yakin umurnya sepantar dengan Yesung oppa. Ia mengelap wajahku dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan rasa hangat di wajahku.

"kau terlihat sangat kuat. Tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Ia bertanya dengan pelan. Matanya tak berhenti menatapku. Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Terasa sedikit perih memang di pipiku. Tapi aku sangat menyukai tatapannya. Tatapan penuh kekhawatiran sekaligus tatapan yang sangat lembut. Membuatku sedikit berharap bahwa ia akan terus bersamaku. Tak bisakah Yesung oppa yang seperti ini kepadaku?

"Kim Ryeowook." Aku kembali membelalakan mataku. Bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi kapan? Aku tidak mengenal wajahnya..

Seakan mengetahui kekagetanku, ia terkekeh kecil.

Aah~ suaranya. Biar kutebak, orang ini pasti mempunyai suara yang tak kalah hebat dari Yesung oppa. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Menikmati suara lembutnya.

"maaf.. tadi aku membuka dompetmu. Tapi tenang saja. Aku bukan orang yang kekurangan sampai mencuri segala kok! Kau bisa melihat kamar ini kan?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

Ingin sekali aku tertawa, tersenyum. Ekspresinya. Dia seolah-olah aktor yang memerankan berbagai emosi. Awalnya terlihat takut, lalu ceria, dan yang terakhir percaya diri. Sekali lagi, aku percaya bahwa dia mempunyai tingkat kenarsisan yang bahkan menyamai kenarsisan Yesung oppa!

Wajahnya, aku ingin menyentuhnya. Bolehkah?

Aku mengangkat perlahan tangan kananku. Melupakan segala rasa sakit yang muncul. Dan tidak sia-sia. Ia memegang tanganku lalu mengarahkan kewajahnya. Membuat wajahnya yang sedikit kasar terasa di tanganku. Ia menikmatinya. Dan ia mengecup telapak tanganku.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Tubuh ini, aku yakin kau kuat. Tapi jiwamu, harus berapa banyak luka lagi yang bisa kau tahan?" kemudian ia diam. Masih dengan tanganku yang dielus-elus di wajahnya. Menggenggam lembut tanganku seolah aku adalah boneka porselen yang mudah hancur.

"bolehkah aku membawa itu semua? Mengeluarkan segala lukamu sehingga jiwamu bersih tanpa bekas. Dan jika kau tidak ingin, bolehkah aku membungkus jiwamu? Dengan begitu rasa sakitmu akan teredam dan terhisap hingga habis. " aku terhenyak.

Ucapannya.. dapatkah aku mempercayainya? Lalu siapa namamu? Aku bahkan tidak tau.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyu oppa" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Ia mengatakan itu seakan-akan tau apa yang aku fikirkan. Dan senyum itu, terus saja terhias di wajah lembut seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_**Dengan kehidupan yang baru itu kita bisa sadar,**_

_**Bahwa apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya bukanlah sia-sia.**_

_**Semua yang telah kita perbuat itu hanyalah kunci.**_

_**Kunci untuk membuka kehidupan barumu.**_

_**Sehingga kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan lebih baik lagi.**_

_**Karena sesungguhnya, 'Jiwa Rapuh'mu lah yang membuat Tuhan mendengarmu.. **_

_**-KimHyeNi-**_

* * *

><p>Eh? Gimana nih? Masih kurang? Buat yang nanya ini KyuWook atau bukan, jawabannya iya.. ini KyuWook kok^^ lagi suka moment KyuWook akhir-akhir ini.. hehe.<p>

Yaudah.. aku hanya dapat berharap kalian mereview ini yaa... berikan saran dan pakai kata-kata yang positif!

_Mind to review?_

_Sign, Kim Hye Ni_


End file.
